yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şehrengiz
Şehrengiz, Divan edebiyatında bir şehri ve o şehrin güzellerini anlatan eserlerdir. Daha çok klasik mesnevî tarzında kaleme alınan bu yapıtlarda tevhid, münacaat, na't gibi Allah'ı, birliğini ve Muhammed'i anlatan kısımlara rastlanmaz. Bu eserlerin başında şehirle ilgili çok umumi bilgiler verilir ve şehre övgü düzülür. Bazen bahar ve tabiat tasvirleri yapıldıktan sonra, bir şehirdeki güzellerin bir veya iki beyitlik tanımları verilir. Bu güzeller güzellikleriyle şehri birbirine kattıklarından eserlere 'Şehr-engiz', yani Şehir Karıştıran denilmiştir. Divan edebiyatında ilk şehrengizi yazan Priştineli Mesihî’dir. 16. yüzyılın başında başlayan ve kısa zamanda çok yayılan şehrengiz geleneği on sekizinci yüzyılda sona ermiştir. Kategoriler: *Divan edebiyatı *Şiir KLÂSİK TÜRK EDEBİYATINDA ŞEHRENGİZ ÇALIŞMALARI HAKKINDA BİBLİYOGRAFYA DENEMESİ *http://www.turkishstudies.net/Makaleler/1790779668_50t%C4%B1%C4%9Fl%C4%B1fatih.pdf * Fatih TIĞLI ÖZET Genel anlamda bir şehrin güzellikleri ve güzelleri hakkında yazılan şiirlere şehrengiz denilmektedir. Anlatılan güzeller genellikle -Azîzî’nin İstanbul için yazdığı şehrengiz örneği dışında- erkek olup şehrin esnaflarından ve ileri gelenlerinden seçilen kişilerdir. Şehrengiz türünün edebiyatımızdaki ilk örnekleri XVI. yüzyılın ilk yarısında Mesîhî ve Zâtî’nin Edirne şehri için yazdığı eserlerdir. Bu ilk örneklerden sonra değişik şairler tarafından çeşitli şehirler hakkında başka eserler de kaleme alınmıştır. Bu bibliyografya denemesinde Klâsik Türk edebiyatında şehrengiz türü ile ilgili yapılan çalışmalar ele alınmıştır. Bu eserler hakkında yapılan çalışmalar Kitaplar, Tezler, Makaleler, Ansiklopedi Maddeleri ve Sempozyum Bildirileri isimli başlıklar altında alfabetik şekilde sıralanmıştır. Ayrı bir yazı konusu olmayan divanların ve tezlerin içinde yer alan şehrengizler de Divan Neşirlerinde Yer Alan Şehrengizler başlığı altında verilmiştir. Anahtar Kelimeler: Klâsik Türk Edebiyatı, Şehrengiz, Şehrâşûb, Mesnevî, Bibliyografya. AN ESSAY OF BIBLIOGRAPHY ABOUT THE STUDIES ON A SPECIFIC GENRE OF POEM NAMED ‘ŞEHRENGİZ’ IN THE CLASSICAL OTTOMAN POETRY ABSTRACT In a general sense, the poems about the beauties and beautiful people of a city are called ‘şehrengiz’. Those beautiful ones are mostly – except from the work of Azîzî, written for Istanbul – the men who are the craftsmen and also distinguished people in the public. The early samples of this kind of poems, in the first half of the 16th century, are the works written for Edirne by Mesîhî and Zâtî. Following those samples, many other works were written about different cities by various poets. In this paper, the studies about the genre of şehrengiz in the Classical Ottoman Poetry are discussed and listed alphabetically under the tittles of ‘Books, Thesis, Articles, Encyclopedic Topics and the Symposium Papers. Key Words: The Classical Ottoman Poetry, Şehrengiz (poems about a certain city), Sehrâsûb, Masnavi, Bibliography. Giriş Türk edebiyatında XVI. yüzyılın ilk yarısında ortaya çıkan şehrengiz türünün ilk örnekleri Mesîhî ve Zâtî’nin Edirne şehri için yazdıkları eserlerdir. Edirne için yazılan bu şehrengizlerin hangi tarihlerde yazıldığı ve hangisinin önce kaleme alındığı bilinmemektedir. Yazılış tarihi ve öncelik meselesinin yanında araştırmacıların değişik fikirler ortaya koymalarına sebebiyet veren bir soru da şehrengiz türünün Türk edebiyatının mı, yoksa Fars edebiyatının mı bir ürünü olduğu sorusudur. Araştırmacılar tarafından bu soruya değişik cevaplar verilmiştir. Bazı araştırmacılar şehrengizi Türk edebiyatına ait özgün bir tür olarak kabul etmişler, bazıları ise şehrengizin Fars edebiyatından bizim edebiyatımıza geçen alıntı bir tür olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Klâsik Türk edebiyatı sahasında yapılan araştırmalarda şehrengizlerle ilgili kapsamlı bir çalışmanın -Agâh Sırrı Levend’in çalışmasını ve yapılan bazı tezleri dışarıda tutarsak- olmadığını görmekteyiz. Yapılan çalışmalara bakıldığında ya belli şehirlere yönelik, ya da bir şairin yazdığı şehrengizin incelenmesiyle meydana gelen makale tarzındaki çalışmaların olduğunu görmekteyiz. Türünün ilk örneklerinden başlayarak en son örneği de kapsayacak bir şekilde elimizdekimetinlerin tamamının bütün yönleriyle incelendiği ayrıntılı bir çalışma henüz yapılmamıştır. Şu anda yürütmekte olduğumuz “Klâsik Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengiz Türü” başlıklı çalışmanın bu eksikliği nek tespit edilirse şehrengiz türü hakkında o nispette kapsamlı bilgiye ulaşılmış olacaktır lan çalışmalarda Kitaplar başlığı altında s alışmalar dışında açıklama yapılmamıştır. zler ve Şehr-engizlerde İstanbul, İstanbul 7, sy. 81, Haziran 1958, s. 476-478. ve Şehr-engizlerde İstanbul (Agâh Sırrı Levend) lmış Türkçe Eserler Katalogu’nda ve Eski Harfli Türkçe Basma Eserler ardan yararlandığını belirtir. Ahmed Cemâlî’nin İstanbul Şehrengizi tercüme Viyana’da 1839 yılında basılmıştır. s bis auf rsa Şehrengizi’ni Almancaya tercüme etmiştir. Bu tercüme n kapanmasını sağlayacağını umuyoruz. Son yıllarda araştırmacılar tarafından yeni şehrengizler bulunmuş ve çeşitli yayınlarla tanıtılmıştır. Yeni bulunan ve yayınlanan bu şehrengizlerle mevcut örneklerin sayısı artmıştır. Bu da yapılacak kapsamlı bir inceleme çalışması için sevindirici bir durumdur. Ne kadar çok ve değişik ör . Hazırladığımız bu bibliyografya denemesinde yer alan çalışmalar Kitaplar, Tezler, Makaleler, Ansiklopedi Maddeleri ve Sempozyum Bildirileri isimli başlıklar altında alfabetik şekilde sıralanmıştır. Ayrı bir yazı konusu olmayan ve divanların içinde yer alan şehrengizler de Divan Neşirlerinde Yer Alan Şehrengizler başlığı altında verilmiştir. Yayınlanmamış tezlerde yer alan şehrengiz metinleri bu başlık altında değerlendirilmiştir. Yapı ıralanan bazı ç I. Kitaplar 1. Agâh Sırrı Levend, Türk Edebiyatında Şehr-engi Fetih Cemiyeti İstanbul Enstitüsü Yayınları, İstanbul 1958, 144 s. Eser hakkında yazılmış değerlendirme yazıları için bkz.: Hikmet Dizdaroğlu, “Şehrengizler”, Türk Dili, c. Talât Tekin, “Türk Edebiyatında Şehr-engizler ”, Türk Dili, c. 7, sy. 79, Nisan 1958, s. 362-364. 2. Ahmed Hamdi Tanyeli, Şehrengizler. Sahaflar Çarşısında kitapçılık yapan Ahmed Hamdi Tanyeli, 1920 yılında “Kütüphane-i Nefâis-i Eslâf” isimli dizinin ilk kitabı olarak Eş‘âr-ı Nedîm isimli bir kitap yayımlar. Bu kitabın arka kapağındaki yayımlanacaklar eserler listesinde iki numarada “Şehrengizler” isimli kitap yer almaktadır. Eser hakkında yapılan açıklamada: “Azîzî’nin “Medh-i Taife-i Zenân ü Mahbûbân” ismindeki manzum eseri güzel kadınların bir destan-ı hüsn ü ânıdır tamamen, Mesîhî’nin, Hayretî’nin, Edirneli Kerîmî’nin, Revânî’nin, Mağnisalı Câmi‘î’nin, Yenişehirli Belîğ’in cüvânân medhindeki eserlerinden mutena parçalar.” denmektedir. M. Seyfettin Özege’nin Eski Harflerle Bası Bibliyografyası’nda yaptığımız taramalarda bu eserin nüshasını göremedik, basılmamış olması kuvvetle muhtemeldir. M. İzzet Deliçay de şehrengizlerle ilgili bitirme tezini hazırlarken Ahmed Hamdi’nin sahip olduğu yazma mecmual ve bugün elimizde olmayan Tab‘î’nin İstanbul Şehrengizi bu mecmualardaki nüshalardan faydalanılarak incelenmiştir. 3. August Pfizmaier, Die Verherrlichung der Stadt Bursa: Eine Reihe Türkischer Gedichte von Lâmy‘y, Wien, 1839. Lami‘î Çelebi’nin Bursa Şehrengiz’inin Almancaya Hammer’den sonra ikinci tercümesi August Pfizmaier tarafından yapılmıştır. Bu 4. Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall, Geschichte der Osmanischen Dichtkunt unsere Zeit, Petsch 1837, c. II, s. 163-195. Hammer, Lami‘î Çelebi’nin Bu 4 ciltlik Osmanlı Şiir Sanatı Tarihi isimli kitabının 2. cildinde yer almaktadır. 5. Lami‘î Çelebi, Şehrengiz-i Bursa, Hüdâvendigâr Vilâyet Matbaası, 1288, 22 s. 6. Şehrengizler Mecmuası. Agâh Sırrı Levend’in sahip olduğu şehrengizler mecmuasıdır. Levend, eserinin 139. sayfasında mecmua hakkında bilgi vermiştir. Bu bilgilere göre mecmuanın özellikleri ve içinde bulunan şehrengizler şunlardır: “Şehr-engizler ve nâmeler mecmuası, büyük bir mecmuadan ayrılmış. Nüshanın vasfı: cildin sırtı ve köşeleri siyah meşin, üstü siyah bez, yeni cildlenmiş; eni boyu, cildin 20.3x14.5 cm, Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007 Klâsik Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengiz Çalışmaları Hakkında Bibliyografya Denemesi 765 yazının 16x12.9 cm, kenardaki yazılarla birlikte; kâğıd, yaprakların bazısı beyaz, bazısı saman rengi aharlı, ortada iki yaprak fazla aharlanmış olması yüzünden çatlayıp ufalanmış, yerine başka kâğıd ko ış, öteki aslı parçalanıp okunmaz bir hale geld r-engizlerle Namelerin bir kısmı hem metinde ısra araları cedvelsiz; varak sa eki Şehr-engizler: , r-engiz’i v. 26a-30b, b-33b, nu kenarda, ngiz’i v. 9a-20b, atında Şehr-engizler ve Şehr-engizlerde İstanbul isimli eserini Vasfi Çataloğlu ve Avni Aktunç tarafından değişik kütüphanelerde ve şahıslard mesiyle oluşturulmuş bir mecmuadır. Bu mecmua ra Tez Öncesi Çalışması, 1978, 32 s. (Tez amış Doktora Tez Öncesi Çalışması, 1979, IV+190 Hüseyin Ayan). debiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi, 1987, III+207 Dr. Haluk İpekten). 984, 220 s. (Tez 3. Tanrısever, Mustafa, “Şehrengiz-i Ulvi Çelebi (Manisa Şehrengizi)”, Ankara Üniversi ebiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Mezuniyet Tezi, 1972, 49 s. III. Makaleler nulmuş. Yaprağın biri aslından kopya edilerek yazılm iği için yazılmayıp boş bırakılmış; yazı siyakat, Şeh hem sayfa kenarında; hiç birinde başlık yok, sayfa kenarları ve m yısı 51, satır sayısı 21, kenardakilerin değişik. Metind Cemali’nin İstanbul Şehr-engiz’i v. 1a-9b, Ulvi’nin Manisa Şehr-engiz’i v. 10a-22a, Adı bilinmiyen bir şairin İstanbul Şehr-engiz’i v. 2b-25a Mesihi’nin Edirne Şeh İshak Çl. nin Edirne Şehr-engiz’i v. 30 Usuli’nin Yenice Şehr-engiz’i v. 34a-38a, Cefayi’nin Rize Şehr-engiz’i v. 38a-40b, so Sayfa kenarındakiler: Zati’nin Edirne Şehr-engiz’i v. 1a-8b, Azizi’nin İstanbul Şehr-e Mâni’nin Bursa Şehr-engiz’i v. 29a-35b.” Bu mecmua bugün Erzurum Atatürk Üniversitesi Seyfettin Özege Kütüphanesi Agâh Sırrı Levend Kitapları no: 322-339’da kayıtlı olarak bulunmaktadır. 7. Şehrengizler Mecmuası. Agâh Sırrı Levend’in Türk Edebiy hazırlarken a bulunan şehrengizlerin istinsah edil bugün Erzurum Atatürk Üniversitesi Seyfettin Özege Kütüphanesi Agâh Sırrı Levend Kitapları no: 167-180’de kayıtlı olarak bulunmaktadır. II. Tezler A. Doktora Tez Öncesi Çalışmaları 1. Burmaoğlu, Hamit Bilen, “Şehr-engiz-i İstanbul Cemalî”, Atatürk Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Dokto Yöneticisi: Doç. Dr. Hüseyin Ayan). 2. Kırkkılıç, Ahmet, “Edirne Şehr-engîzleri (Kerîmî-Mesihî-Zâtî-Neşâtî)”, Atatürk Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü Basılm s. (Tez Yöneticisi: Doç. Dr. 3. Yılmaz, Kâşif, “Fakîrî Şehr-engîz-i Fakîrî ve Risâle-i Ta‘rifât”, Atatürk Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Doktora Tez Öncesi Çalışması, 1977, IV+122 s. (Tez Yöneticisi: Doç. Dr. Hüseyin Ayan). B. Yüksek Lisans Tezleri 1. Akkuş, Metin, “Türk Edebiyatında Şehr-engizler ve Bursa Şehr-engizleri”, Atatürk Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve E s. (Tez Yöneticisi: Doç. 2. Yurtsever, M. Murat, “Lâmi‘î Çelebi, Şehrengiz-i Bursa, İnceleme-Metin”, Uludağ Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi Basılmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi, 1 Danışmanı: Doç. Dr. Mustafa Kara). C. Mezuniyet Tezleri 1. Deliçay, M. İzzet, “Türk Edebiyatında Şehr-engizler”, İstanbul Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Mezuniyet Tezi, 1935-36, 72+V s. 2. İğneci, Eşref, “Mesihî Kasideleri, Şehrengizi”, Ankara Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Mezuniyet Tezi, 1969, 170 s. tesi Türk Dili ve Ed 4. Tekman, Muammer, “Bursa Şehrengizleri (Lamiî Çelebi, İshak Çelebi, İsmail Beliğ)”, Atatürk Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Bölümü Basılmamış Mezuniyet Tezi, 1985, 97 s. Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007766 Fatih TIĞLI 1. Abdülkadiroğlu, Abdülkerim, “Şehrengizler Üzerine Düşünceler ve Beliğ’in Bursa Şehrengizi”, Türk Kültürü Araştırmaları (Prof. Dr. Şerif Baştav’a Armağan), 1988, s. 129- 167. 2. Akkuş, Metin, “Türk Edebiyatında Bursa Şehrengizleri I: İshak Çelebi’nin Bursa Şehrengizi”, Atatürk Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi: Prof. Dr. Haluk İpekten’in ngîz”, Klâsik Türk Şiirinin Anlam Dünyası Edebi Türler Mihâhiye’lerde “Uludağ” ve “Bursa Suları”, Bursa ibolu Şehrengizi”, Türklük “Esirî’nin Bağdat Şehrâşûbu”, Gazi Üniversitesi Eğitim Aydemir, Yaşar, “Vize(?) Şehrengizi”, Behiştî Dîvânı, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı . Aydemir, Yaşar, “Hâdî’nin Saray Şehrengizi”, İlmî Araştırmalar, sy. 12, 2001, rü, sy. 455, 2001, s. sophy in Sarajevo], VI/1970-71, pp. 173-211. si, c. 7, sy. 2, Ekim 1999, s. 89-104. “Taşlıcalı Dukakin-zâde Yahya Bey’in İstanbul Şehreng ser”, Türk Dili, c.XXIV, sy. 237, Haziran Belgrad Şehr-engizi”, Güney-Doğu Avrupa “Hayretî’nin Yenice Şehr-engizi”, Güney-Doğu Avrupa Edebiyatında Şehrâşûb-I”, Nüsha Şarkiyat Araştırmaları 17. Çiftçi, Hasan, “Fars Edebiyatında Şehrâşûb-II”, Nüsha Şarkiyat Araştırmaları 18. Deliçay, İzzet, “Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengizler”, Atayolu, sy. 1, Mart 1939, s. 2, Nisan 1939, s. ı”, Türkoloji Araştırmaları Fuat Özdemir Anısına, 1997, s. 141-154. ngizler)”, Türk Dili Araştırmaları Yıllığı -Belleten, 2003/II, s. Anısına, sy. 1, 1993, s. 81-85. 3. Akkuş, Metin, “Şehr-e ve Tarzlar, Fenomen Yayınları, Erzurum 2006, s. 236-242. 4. Aksoy, Ali, “Şehrengiz ve Defteri, sy. 3, Eylül 99, s. 105-120. 5. Aksoyak, İ. Hakkı, “Gelibolulu Mustafa Âlî’nin Gel Bilimi Araştırmaları, sy. 3, 1996, s. 157-176. 6. Aydemir, Yaşar, Fakültesi Dergisi Dr. Himmet Biray Özel Sayısı, 1999, s. 446-475. 7. Yayınları, İstanbul 2000, s. 84-86. 8 s. 31-56. 9. Aydemir, Yaşar, “Sânî’nin Rodos Şehrengizi”, Türk Kültü 167-174. 10. Boškov, Vančo, “İshak Çelebi’nin Üsküp İçin Yazdığı Şehr-engiz’i”, Sesler Aylık Toplum-Sanat Dergisi, Üsküp, sy. 39-40, Ekim-Kasım 1969, s. 58-68. 11. Boškov, Vančo, “Šehr-engiz u Turskoj Književnosti i Šehr-engiz o Mostaru” in Turkish literature and Šehr-engiz on Mostar, Radovi Filozofskog Fakulteta u Sarajevu works of the Faculty of Philo 12. Çağlayan, Bünyamin, “Yahya Bey’in Musammat ve Şehrengizlerinde Devrinin Siyasi ve Sosyal Olayları İle Hayatından İzler”, Gazi Üniversitesi Kastamonu Eğitim Fakültesi Dergi 13. Çavuşoğlu, Mehmed, izi”, İstanbul Üniversitesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Dergisi, c. XVII, Ağustos 1969, s. 73- 108. Bu eserin tanıtımı için bakınız: Sedit Yüksel,“Gün Işığına Kavuşturulan İki E 1971, s. 207- 212. 14. Çavuşoğlu, Mehmed, “Hayretî’nin Araştırmaları Dergisi, c. IV-V, 1973-1974, s. 325-356. 15. Çavuşoğlu, Mehmed, Araştırmaları Dergisi, c. I-II, 1975-1976, s. 81-100. 16. Çiftçi, Hasan, “Fars Dergisi, c. 2, sy. 7, Güz 2002, s. 7-18. Dergisi, c. 3, sy. 8, Kış 2003, s. 41-53. 14-16. 19. Deliçay, İzzet, “Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengizler”, Atayolu, sy. 16-19. 20. Derdiyok, İ. Çetin, “XVI. Yüzyıl Şairlerinden Azîzî’nin Nigâr-nâmesinin Yeni Bir Nüshas 21. Dursunoğlu, Halit; “Klasik Türk Edebiyatında Bir Şehrin Güzelleri ve Güzellikleri İle İlgili Eserler (Şehre 57-74. 22. Eğilmez, Mümtaz Şükrü, “Tarihî Tetkikler: “Şehrengiz-i Bursa”, Uludağ, sy. 47- 48, Mayıs-Haziran 1942, s. 14-17. Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007 Klâsik Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengiz Çalışmaları Hakkında Bibliyografya Denemesi 767 23. Gianroberto, Scarcia, “Sehrengiz-i Belgrad”, Turcica et Islamica Studi in memoria di Aldo Gallotta, a cura di Ugo Marazzi, 2 voll., Napoli, l’Orientale, Istituto Italiano per hi”, A History of Ottoman Poetry, Luzac and üme: Ali Çavuşoğlu), 26. Glünz, Michael, “Sāfīs Šahrangīz-Ein Persisches Matnawī Über die Schönen ursa Şehrengizi”, Yücel (I.Seri), sy. 50, Nisan 1939, s. Usûlî’nin Yenice Şehrengizi”, Türk Kültürü Araştırmaları Yedi İklim, rmaoğlu Hamit Bilen, “Bursa Şehr-engîzi (Lami‘î Çelebi)”, ında Şehr-engizler”, Millî Karasoy, Yakup-Yavuz, Orhan, “Nüvîsî ve “Şehrengîz-i İstanbul”u”, Selçuk 94-101. âh Sırrı Levend Hâtıra Sayısı, c. 24/III, 2000, s. 279- tık, Gazâlî, “Bursa Şairleri: I Lâmiî Çelebi [Ölümü- 1532 M / 938 H”, Saltık, Gazâlî, “Şehrengiz’in Yazılmasındaki Sebep”, Uludağ, sy. 74, Kasım- -29. , The i‘î Çelebi’nin “Bursa Şehrengîzi”nde Mekân yatımızda Şehrengiz Geleneği, Lâmiî Çelebi ve Bursa e Edebiyatı Ansiklopedisi, Dergâh li Ekber, “Şehr-âşûb”, Lügatnâme, c.18/B, Tahran 1349, s. 103-105. it, “Şehrengiz (İn Türkisch Literature)”, The Encyclopaedia of ib Çelebi, “Şehrengiz”, Keşf-el-Zunun, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, l’Africa e l’Oriente, (Series Minor LXIV), 2003, vol. II, pp. 903-907. 24. Gibb, E. J. Wilkinson, “Mesi Company Ltd., London 1965, vol. II, pp. 226-256 25. Gibb, E. J. Wilkinson, “Mesihi”, Osmanlı Şiir Tarihi (Terc c. I-II, Akçağ Yayınları, Ankara ty., s. 445-466. Berufsleute von Istanbul”, Asiatische Studien, vol. XL, 1.1986, pp. 133-145. 27. Gökyay Orhan Şaik, “B 52-55. 28. İsen, Mustafa, “ (Mehmed Kaplan İçin), 1988, s. 131-148. 29. İsen, Mustafa - Burmaoğlu, Hamit, “Lâmi’înin Bursa Şehr-engizi”, sy. 40, Temmuz 1993, s. 103-105. 30. İsen, Mustafa - Bu Marmara Üniversitesi Türklük Araştırmaları Dergisi, sy. 3, 1987, s. 57-105. 31. Karaismailoğlu, Adnan, “Türk ve Fars Edebiyatlar Kültür, sy. 62, Eylül 1988, s. 55-58. 32. Üniversitesi Türkiyat Araştırmaları Dergisi, sy. 20, Güz 2006, s. 1-20. 33. Kırkkılıç, Ahmet, “Edirne Şehrengizleri ve Şairleri”, Yedi İklim, sy. 47, Şubat 1994, s. 34. Mermer, Ahmet, “Bursa Şehrengizleri Üzerine Bir Karşılaştırma”, Harvard Üniversitesi Türklük Bilgisi Araştırmaları Ag 288. 35. Sal Uludağ, sy. 72-73, Eylül-Ekim 1945, s. 5-8. 36. Aralık 1945, s. 4-5. 37. Saltık, Gazâlî, “Bursa Şairleri: Şehrengiz-i Bursa”, Uludağ, sy. 75, Ocak-Şubat 1946, s. 7-9. 38. Saltık, Gazâlî, “Şehrengiz-i Bursa”, Uludağ, sy. 79, Eylül-Ekim 1946, s. 11-16. 39. Saltık, Gazâlî, “Şehrengiz-i Bursa (Lamii Çelebi)”, Uludağ, sy. 86, Kasım-Aralık 1946, s. 26 40. Stewart-Robinson, James; “A Neglected Ottoman Poem: The Şehrengîz”, Studies in Near Eastern Culture and History in Memory of Ernest T. Abdel-Masssih University of Michigan Center for Near Eastern and North African Studies, Michigan 1990, pp. 201-211. 41. Yurtsever, M. Murat, “Lâm Tasvirleri”, Uludağ Üniversitesi İlâhiyat Fakültesi Dergisi, c. 2, sy. 2, 1987, s. 243-252. 42. Yurtsever, Murat; Edebi Şehrengizi”, Bir Masaldı Bursa…, Yapı Kredi Yayınları, İstanbul 1996, s. 445-451. IV. ANSİKLOPEDİ MADDELERİ 1. Akkuş Metin, “Şehrengiz”, Türk Dili v Yayınları, İstanbul 1998, c. 8, s. 117-121. 2. Dihhoda A 3. Halman, Talat Sa Islam New Edition, Brill, Leiden 1997, vol. IX, pp. 212-214. 4. Kât İstanbul 1971, c.2, s. 1068. Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007768 Fatih TIĞLI 5. Kavcar Cahit, “Şehrengiz”, Türk Ansiklopedisi, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, Ankara 1981, c. XXX, s. 239-240. ü, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, İstanbul 1993, c. III, s. 327. der, “Şehrengiz”, Ansiklopedik Divan Şiiri Sözlüğü, Akçağ Yayınları, iyat Kavramları ve Terimler rkezi Yayınları, Ankara 2006, c. 5, s. 385. Toplumsal Çevre ve Yaşam”, Uludağ Üniversi ehrengiz es, ed. Éva M. Jeremiás, The Avicenna Institute dies Conferen 2007, İstanbul. toman Shehrengiz”, sman Gazi ve Bursa Sempozy nomik İlişkileri”, 04-05 Nisan 2005, Bursa. ht Bursa’nın Kültürel ve Ekonomik İlişkileri” Bildiri Kitabı 04-05 Nisan 2005, (Editör: a Edebiyat Günleri, 21-22 Mart 1997, Bursa. Bursa Kültür Sanat ve Turizm Vakfı II. Bursa Edebiyat Günleri, 21-22 Mart 1997, , Yapı Kredi Kültür Sanat Yayıncılık, 22-26 K , c. I, 2001, s. 161-19 . 6. Özkırımlı, Atilla, “Şehrengiz”, Türk Edebiyatı Ansiklopedisi, Cem Yayınevi, c.4, İstanbul ty, s. 1070. 7. Pakalın, Mehmet Zeki, “Şehrengiz”, Osmanlı Tarih Deyimleri ve Terimleri Sözlüğ 8. Pala, İsken Ankara 1995, s. 506-508. 9. Solmaz, Süleyman, “Şehrengiz”, Türk Dünyası Edeb i Ansiklopedik Sözlüğü, Atatürk Kültür Me 10. “Şehrengiz”, Yeni Türk Ansiklopedisi, Ötüken Yayınevi, İstanbul 1985, c. 10, s. 3842. V. BİLDİRİLER 1. Akkuş, Metin, “Bursa Şehrengizlerinde Toplumsal Çevre ve Yaşam”, Uludağ Üniversitesi II. Bursa Halk Kültürü Sempozyumu, 20-22 Ekim 2005, Bursa. Bu bildirinin yayımlanmış hâli için bkz.: Akkuş, Metin, “Bursa Şehrengizlerinde tesi II. Bursa Halk Kültürü Sempozyumu 20-22 Ekim 2005 Bildiri Kitabı, Uludağ Üniversitesi Kültür Sanat Kurulu Yayınları, Bursa 2005, s. 205-218. 2. Bernardini, Michele, “Ottoman “Timuridism”: Lāmi‘i Çelebi and his Ş of Bursa, Irano-Turkic Cultural Contacts İn The 11th-17th Century, Loránd Eötvös University, 14-15 Settembre 1998, Budapest. Bu bildirinin yayımlanmış hâli için bakınız: Bernardini, Michele, “Ottoman “Timuridism”: Lāmi‘i Çelebi and his Şehrengiz of Bursa, Irano-Turkic Cultural Contacts in the 11th-17th Centuri of Middle Eastern Studies (=Acta et Studia I), Pilsicsaba 2002, 2003, pp. 1-16. 3. Çalış, B. Deniz, “Construction of Self and Ottoman Landscape in Sehrengiz Genre (1512-1730)” Fatih University, 2nd Annual Transdisciplinary Literary and Cultural Stu ce: Metamorphosis and Place, May 24-26 4. Çakıcı, Bilal, “Za’fî’nin Vardar Yenicesi Şehrengizi”, II. Dil ve Edebiyat Araştırmaları Sempozyumu, 24-26 Mayıs 2004, Ankara. Kuru, Selim S., “City as the Mirror of Beloveds:The Case of Ot Berlin Wissenschaftskolleg, 26 May 2004, Berlin. 5. Kuru, Selim S., “Lami’i Çelebi’nin Gözüyle Bursa”, O umu “Payitaht Bursa’nın Kültürel ve Eko Bu bildirinin yayımlanmış hâli için bkz.: Kuru, Selim S., “Lami’i Çelebi’nin Gözüyle Bursa”, Osman Gazi ve Bursa Sempozyumu “Payita Yrd. Doç. Dr. Cafer Çiftçi), Osman Gazi Belediyesi, Bursa 2005, s. 215-224. 6. Öztekin, Dilek, “Şehrengizler ve Bursa”, Edebiyatçılar Derneği ve Bursa Kültür Sanat ve Turizm Vakfı II. Burs Bu bildirinin yayımlanmış hâli için bkz.: Öztekin, Dilek, “Şehrengizler ve Bursa”, Bursa’da Bir Başka Zaman Edebiyatçılar Derneği ve (Yayıma hazırlayan: Ramis Dara), Bursa Kültür Sanat ve Turizm Vakfı Yayınları, Bursa 1997, s. 65-69. 7. Tezcan, Nuran, “Güzel’e Bir Şehrengiz’den Bakış”, Poetry in the Ottoman World - Osmanlı Dünyasında Şiir Uluslar Arası Sempozyum asım 1999, İstanbul. Bu bildirinin yayımlanmış hâli için bkz.: Tezcan, Nuran, “Güzele Bir Şehrengizden Bakış”, Türkoloji Dergisi, nr. XI 4 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007 Klâsik Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengiz Çalışmaları Hakkında Bibliyografya Denemesi 769 8. Tığlı, Fatih, “Klasik Türk Edebiyatında Şehrengizler ve Câmi‘î’nin Manisa Şehreng l 2005, Manisa. 6-28 Ocak 2007, Münih. ş”, Turkish Studies/Türkoloji yat Fakültesi Yayınları, İstanbul 1977, s. 227-243. yınları, İstanbul 1989, s. 87-99. hmed-Tanyeri, M. Ali, “Üsküp Şehrengizi”, Üsküblü İshâk Çelebi Dîvan, M nan Üniversitesi Yayınları, İstanbul 1989, s. 100-108. nemesinde 7 kitap; 3’ü doktora tez öncesi çalışması, 2’si yüksek lisans te bkz.:33. ve 34. makaleler ), aynı şehir için yazılmış birden fazla şehrengi ibliyografyada Lami‘î Çelebi’nin Bursa Şehrengizi hakkında yapılmış çalışmalar ilk sırada y maktadır. Tespit edilen toplam 85 çalışmanın 24 adedi Lami‘î Çelebi’nin Bursa Şehrengizi hakkındadır. Müstakil olarak basılmış, iki defa Almancaya çevrilmiş, hakkında yüksek sans tezi yapılmış ve çeşitli yazılara konu olmuş Bursa Şehrengizi’nin bu türde akla gelen ilk örnek olduğu görülecektir. Bu arada yıllardan beri tekrarlanan “Bursa Şehrengizi’nde şehrin güzellerinden bahsedilmediği, sadece Bursa coğrafyasından bahsedildiği” görüşü de Nuran Tezcan tarafından ortadan kaldırılmıştır. Viyana nüshasının içinde yer alan şehrin güzelleri ile ilgili bölüm ilk önce bir uluslararası sempozyumda bildiri ile sunulmuş ve daha sonra da makale şeklinde yayımlanmıştır (bkz.: 8. bildiri). izi”, Celal Bayar Üniversitesi Manisa Şehri Bilgi Şöleni, 29-30 Eylü 9. Yazar, İlyas, “Dürri’nin Gümülcine Şehr-engizi”, II. Uluslar Arası Batı Trakya Türkleri Araştırmaları Kongresi, 2 Bu bildirinin yayımlanmış hâli için bkz.: Yazar, İlyas, “Dürrî’nin Şehrengizinden Gümülcine’ye Bakı Araştırmaları Osman Nedim Tuna Armağanı, Volume 2/2, Spring 2007, s. 770-789. VI. DİVAN NEŞİRLERİNDE YER ALAN ŞEHRENGİZLER 1. Aydemir Yaşar, “Edincik (Balıkesir) Şehrengizi”, Ravzî Divanı, Birleşik Kitabevi, Ankara 2007, s. 84-86. 2. Çavuşoğlu, Mehmed, “Edirne Şehrengizi”, Yahyâ Bey Dîvan, İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebi 3. Çavuşoğlu, Mehmed-Tanyeri, M. Ali, “Bursa Şehrengizi”, Üsküblü İshâk Çelebi Dîvan, Mimar Sinan Üniversitesi Ya 4. Çavuşoğlu, Me imar Si 5. Kahraman, Bahattin, “Lâlezâr Yenişehr-i Fenâr Şehrengizi”, Vahîd Mahtûmî Hayatı, Eserleri, Edebî Kişiliği ve Eserlerinin Tenkitli Metni, Selçuk Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Basılmamış Doktora Tezi, 1995, s. 48-61, 774-819. 6. Kaplan, Mahmut, “Edirne Şehrengizi”, Neşatî Divanı, Akademi Kitabevi, İzmir 1996, s. 170-180. 7. Mengi, Mine, “Edirne Şehrengizi”, Mesîhî Dîvânı, Atatürk Kültür Merkezi Yayınları, Ankara 1995, s. 89-109. Sonuç Şehrengizler hakkında yapılmış çalışmalardan oluşan bu bibliyografya denemesi şüphesiz tam olma iddiasını taşımamaktadır. Sarf edilen bütün gayrete rağmen gözden kaçan çalışmaların olması muhtemeldir. Özellikle yabancı dillerde yapılan çalışmalar konusunda eksiklikler olabilir. Bu bibliyografya de zi ve 4’ü mezuniyet tezi olmak üzere toplam 9 tez; 42 makale ve kitap bölümü; 10 ansiklopedi maddesi; 10 sempozyum bildirisi ve 7 adet de divanların ve tezlerin içinde yer alan şehrengiz metinleri olmak üzere toplam 85 çalışma tespit edilmiştir. Tespit edilen çalışmalara baktığımızda çoğunluğun makale şeklinde yapılan yayınlarda olduğunu görmekteyiz. Yapılan çalışmalara bakıldığında çeşitli grupların varlığını görmekteyiz: Sadece şehrengiz türü hakkında bilgiler verilen çalışmalar (bkz.: 3., 16., 17., 18., 19., 31., 40. vd. makaleler), bir şehir hakkında herhangi bir şairin yazdığı şehrengizlerin metninin verilerek incelenmesi ile oluşan çalışmalar ( zin karşılaştırılıp incelenmesi ile meydana gelen çalışmalar (bkz.:1., 2., 5., 6., 8., 9., 11., 14., 15., 16. vd. makaleler ). Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007770 Fatih TIĞLI Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 2/4 Fall 2007 Bundan sonra yapılacak çalışmaların da eklenmesiyle Şehrengiz türü ve örnekleri hakkında daha ayrıntılı bilgilere sahip olacağız.